Dandelion
by Zhang-Nim
Summary: Tak semuanya yang kau Lihat adalah yang sesungguhnya. Ada sebuah Rahasia juga Masa Lalu yang mereka sembunyikan di balik wajah tanpa dosa itu.. All Couple of EXO inside, OFFICIAL or NOT inside.. Find your own. EXO FF & BL, DLDR


**Beijing, China. 22 in June 2010..**

Sorak sorai itu semakin terdengar ruih saat Chanyeol keluar dari _Gemballa MIG-U1_ nya, membanting pintu mobil keluaran terbarunya itu dengan keras sebelum melangkah dengan wajah kesal kearah sosok yang kini hanya menatapnya datar.

" _Tell me what you want asshole.."_ Desisnya yang membuat sosok di depannya berdecih.

" _Sorry Brat, But I don't squeeze a little boy.."_ Sosok itu menyeringai, suara suara di sekelilingnya semakin ramai, bahkan suara tawa mengejek dari arah kelompoknyapun semakin membuatnya bersemangat menghadapi bocah yang sok hebat dalam dunia balap.

" _Fuck it!"_ Chanyeol berseru, membuat suasana semakin ramai dengan decihan decihan merendahkan.

Sosok itu hanya mengaruk keningnya dengan telunjuk, seringai sinis terlihat di wajahnya saat ia melangkah mendekati Chanyeol.

" _Go on.. I will aks me my rights when you've grown up.."_ Bisiknya ketika ia tepat sejajar dengan Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya. Baru kali ini harga diri seorang Park Chanyeol terasa di injak. Ia memang baru berusia 17 tahun. Tapi semuapun tahu jika Dunia balapan adalah jalan hidupnya. Tak ada yang berhak mempermalukannya hanya karena satu trek sialan yang membuatnya kalah.

" _The leader of a Bitch Toho. Oh Lu Han. I will avenge you.."_

 **DANDELION**

 **-Zhang-Nim-**

 **Warning :** BL, Dirty talk, Typos, and many more

 **The Cast :** Find your own

 _A/N :_ _ **Tolong perhatikan tanggalnya agar tidak bingung^^**_

.

'' _.. Dandelion although it is not as beautiful as you red roses, maybe not so good like jasmine flower, but with a little simple to provide a lot of sense in this life ..''_

.

.

 **June, 2015**

 **Cheongdam, Seoul.**

Dug!

Jongdae menepuk kening Jongin dengan baki yang berada di tangannya, membuat Kim Bungsu itu terbangun dengan delikan kesal yang ia arahkan pada Jongdae -si Kim Sulung yang sekarang tengah bersiul tak berdosa dengan langkah kaki riang kearah Coffe bar yang berada di pojok kanan Cafe.

"Min Hyung.." Panggil Jongdae riang yang hanya di balas senyuman oleh Minseok yang masih sibuk membersihkan mesin cofeenya.

"Hari ini Cafe sepi, orang orang lebih suka es krim di banding cofee saat ini. Haahh.." Jongdae menghela nafasnya dengan berlebihan, membuat Jongin yang baru saja melintas di belakangnya memandang risih Hyungnya itu.

"Malam nanti pasti tak akan sesepi ini Dae.." Ucap Minseok masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Menglap mesin mesin pembuat kopinya atau hanya sekedar melihat persedian biji kopi apa sudah saatnya untuk di tambah atau belum.

"Hmm..." Jongdae hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya sedih, membuat Jongin yang lagi lagi harus melintas di belakang Jongdae berdecak melihatnya.

"Ayolah Hyung, sudah berapa kali aku katakan jika wajah bebekmu itu tak pernah cocok melakukan aegyo"

Jongdae melotot, matanya kini mengikuti Jongin yang dengan santai melangkah kearah meja kasir.

"Dan sudah berapa kali aku bilang padamu, sikapmu itu terlalu dewasa untuk umurmu Kim Jongin!"

Minseok tersenyum mendengarnya, kedua Kim bersaudara itu memang terlihat sangat kontras dan tak pantas menjadi Hyung dan dongsaeng.

.

 **:: Dandelion ::**

.

 **Beijing, China.**

Brak!

Tv besar itu retak sebelum perlahan lahan berubah gelap, mati seutuhnya saat pas bunga berukuran sedang itu tiba tiba melayang dan menghantam benda yang bagian depannya itu terbuat dari kaca.

Oh Sehun memijat keningnya, sebuah helaan nafas terdengar dari mulutnya saat suara derap langkah terdengar terburu mendekat kearahnya.

"Tuan Muda.."

Sehun mengibaskan tangan kanannya, tanda agar tak ada satu orang pun yang mendekatinya untuk saat ini.

"Tuan Muda, apa yang terjadi?"

"Wang Ahjussi.." Suara Sehun terdengar dingin, membuat tiga orang pelayan yang datang bersama Ahjussi Wang bergerak mundur dengan perlahan.

"Nde, Tuan Muda.."

"Hyung.. Hyung dimana?" Suara itu tak lagi terdengar dingin, melainkan terdengar sangat lirih. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya di depan sana, mencengkram pinggiran kursi rodanya dengan erat.

"Tuan besar sedang berada di Jiangsu untuk-"

BRAK!

Suara benturan kali ini terdengar lebih keras, Sehun kini berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk setelah melemparkan kursi rodanya kearah Vas besar yang menghiasi pojok ruangan.

"Aku tau jika dia memang benar-benar membenciku.."

.

 **:: Dandelion ::**

.

 **Tianjin, China.**

"Erzi!"

Tao membalikkan tubuhnya, lebih memilih melesakkan kepalanya kearah lekukan sofa di banding melihat Kris yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Sepertinya dia sedang tak tertarik membeli mobil baru.." Kris menatap Lishen yang sedang mengunyah ayam di sebelahnya. Kembali menutup majalah otomotif berisi daftar Super Car keluaran terbaru yang baru saja di lihatnya.

"Hal yang membuatnya tertarik akhir akhir ini adalah tidur, kemampuan tidurnya meningkat dengan pesat minggu ini.."

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Tao, Didi kesayangannya yang kembali pergi ke alam mimpi.

"Aku harus pergi ke Jiangsu, ada rapat yang harus aku hadiri.. Lishen, jaga Tao.."

Lishen hanya memberikan tanda oke dengan tangannya, sebelum kembali sibuk dengan ayam di depannya.

.

 **:: Dandelion ::**

.

 **Guangzhou Baiyun International Airport – Guangzhou, China.**

" _Besok aku akan datang ke cafemu.."_

Yixing, atau yang terkenal dengan nama Zhang Yixing, pengacara sukses di usianya yang masih terbilang muda itu mengapit Handphonenya di antara bahunya, sementara tangannya sibuk mencari paspor di dalam tasnya.

" _Nde hyung.."_

Yixing bergerak kearah bangku yang tak jauh darinya, bahunya sudah mulai pegal, dan paspor yang di carinya belum ketemu juga. Seingatnya tadi saat di hotel Yixing telah memasukkannya kedalam tas.

" _Aku akan menghubungimu lagi ketika aku sudah sampai di Seoul.."_ Ucapnya sebelum mengakhiri panggilannya, menyimpan Handphonenya di saku jaketnya, sebelum kembali memeriksa tasnya.

"Tak ada.."

"Tentu tak ada jika paspor yang kau cari ada padaku.."

Yixing sontak mendongkak, menatap Junmyeon yang berdiri di depannya dengan tangan kanan mengoyang-goyangkan benda yang sendari tadi di carinya.

"Kenapa Paspor ku ada padamu?" Tanya Yixing setelah terlebih dahulu mengambil paspornya dari tangan Junmyeon.

"Aku tak tau kau seceroboh apa sehingga paspormu bisa berada di antara berkas kasus, untung aku memeriksa berkas itu sebelum mengirimnya ke pengadilan.." Ucap Junmyeon setelah terlebih dahulu mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Yixing.

"Dan kau mengantarkan ini karena tau aku akan pulang hari ini?"

"Begitulah.." Jawab Junmyeon dan kembali menyesap kopinya.

"Kapan kau akan pulang?" Yixing berdiri dari duduknya, pintu keberangkatannya telah di buka.

"Minggu depan, mungkin.." Junmyeon mengedikkan bahunya, sedangkan Yixing sudah bersiap melangkah pergi.

"Aku pergi.."

"Yixing.."

Yixing menghentikan gerakkannya, kembali menatap Junmyeon.

"Tadi kau menelpon siapa?"

"Minseok.." Ucap Yixing dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan meninggalkan Junmyeon yang tengah mengerang di belakangnya.

"Sudah ku duga.." Erang Junmyeon sebelum menghela nafas lelah.

"Myeon!"

Kini giliran Junmyeon yang menatap Yixing yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya.

"Sikap Sok Cool mu tadi itu, entah kenapa.. kau malah terlihat mengelikan di mataku" Ucap Yixing sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Junmyeon yang sekarang sedang mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal.

"Sial!"

.

 **:: Dandelion ::**

.

 **Myeongdong, Seoul.**

"Kyung!"

Kyungsoo repleks menoleh, dan setelahnya, pipinya sukses ternoda oleh krim yang baru saja digunakannya untuk memoles kuenya.

"Baek!" Kyungsoo mengerang, sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus pada kue yang masih setengah jadi didepannya.

"Kau serius sekali.."

Baekhyun menyenderkan pingangnya pada meja dimana Kyungsoo kini sibuk menghias kuenya. Mengambil sebuah strawberry dari mangkuk kecil yang tak jauh darinya lalu memakannya.

"Kukira Chef Lee sanggup menghandel urusan dapur seluruhnya.." Ucap Baekhyun di tengah kunyahannya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"Tak ada yang patut di salahkan saat ini, aku membuat Kue ini karena murni aku sedang ingin membuatnya. Bukan karena pesanan yang tak bisa di penuhi.."Ucap Kyungsoo, lalu mengambil buah Kiwi dari mangkuk yang sama dimana Baekhyun mengambil buat strawberrynya, memotongnya dengan cantik sebelum ia tata di atas Kue yang sekarang sudah terlapisi krim seluruhnya.

"Lalu Kue ini untuk siapa?"

Kyungsoo menghentikan gerakkannya, balas memandang Baekhyun sebelum berucap "Aku tidak tau.."

Dan Baekhyun hanya berdecak mendengarnya, sudah tidak kaget lagi mendengar jawaban acuh dari Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, berikan Kue itu padaku. Aku akan memberikannya pada Chanyeol, bocah itu sangat suka makan manis.." Ucap Baekhyun dan kembali mengambil sebuah strawberry lalu mengigitnya, tak menyadari jika gerakkan Kyungsoo yang tengah memotong buah sempat terhenti beberapa saat mendengar ucapannya.

.

 **:: Dandelion ::**

.

 **Jiangsu, China.**

Derap langkah itu terdengar seirama, di lorong panjang hotel berbintang lima itu Luhan melangkahkan kakinya dengan tangan kanannya yang melonggarkan dasi di lehernya.

"After this we will attend the dinner.."

Helaan nafas itu, Luhan keluarkan dengan pelan. Matanya kini bergerak melihat jam tangan mahal yang melingkar di tangan kanannya.

"Does it matter?" Tanyanya bertepatan dengan pintu lift yang terbuka lebar di depannya.

"Yes sir, the dinner this may give you a little advantage in the company"

Luhan melirik asistennya, Kainan, yang kini terlihat sibuk dengan tablet di tangannya.

"Prepare everything.."

"Yes, sir"

Lift itu perlahan bergerak naik, membawa Luhan kelantai 37 dimana kamarnya berada.

"But sir.."

Luhan menaikkan salah satu alisnya, pertanda ia menunggu kelanjutan kalimat dari Kainan.

"Mr Wang ask when you back"

Dahi Luhan sedikit berkerut, ini adalah hal langka. Selama ini Mr Wang, atau biasanya di panggil Ahjussi Wang tak pernah mau ikut campur dengan urusannya di kantor.

"Tell Mr. Wang i'll come back tomorrow.."

"Yes, sir. I told him if the date of june 27, tomorrow, will go home"

Dan Luhan menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang akan membuka dasinya.

"27 June?"

"Yes"

"So now the 26th?"

"Yes, sir"

"Shit!"

Luhan mengeram, melepas dasi yang melingkar di lehernya dengan kasar.

"Ready The Plane home to tonight too. I'll go straight home after dinner is over"

.

 **:: Dandelion ::**

.

 **Cheongdam, Seoul.**

 **Dandelion Cafe..**

"Hyung!"

Chanyeol melompat di depan meja bar Minseok, bermaksud mengejutkan Minseok tapi gagal. Minseok hanya menatap datar kearahnya dan lalu memberikan isyarat jika ia sedang bertelepon. Dan suara tawa yang di tahan terdengar dari arah belakang Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol membalikkan badannya dengan tangan kanan yang mengacungkan sebuah Tinju. Dan seketika itu juga suara tawa Jongdae menghilang dalam sekejab.

" _Baiklah.. Hati-hati dalam perjalananmu..."_

Chanyeol baru saja mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kursi tinggi yang menghadap kearah meja Bar Minseok ketika Minseok menutup telponnya dan memasukkan benda persegi itu kedalam saku celemek hitamnya.

"Chan.."

"Ice Cappucino.."

"Em.. tunggu sebentar"

Minseok berbalik, meracik dengan lihai segelas kopi yang tadi di pesan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?"

Minseok kembali berbalik, segelas cappucino dingin berada di salah satu tangannya.

"So-so" Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, dan suara hisapan keras terdengar saat Chanyeol meminum Es Cappucinonya.

"Baiklah, gantikan Jongin.."

Minseok mengelus surai hitam Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya kembali menyibukkan diri di balik meja barnya.

"Hyung.."

"Hem.."

"Tadi siapa yang menelpon?"

"Yixing"

Dan seyuman lebar yang sendari tadi bertengger di wajah Chanyeol perlahan memudar. Dengan cepat ia memutarkan tubuhnya dan berjalan kearah meja kasir. Mendorong Jongin yang sedang tertidur di sana sehingga suara debuman benda jatuh juga cacian terdengar setelahnya.

"Sialan! Tubuhku.."

.

 **:: Dandelion ::**

.

Semuanya memang terlihat normal, kehidupan mereka memang terlihat biasa. Tapi siapa yang tahu kehidupan _Normal_ itu akan berlangsung berapa lama. Ada sebuah Rahasia yang diam-diam mereka sembunyikan di balik wajah penuh senyum itu. Ada sebuah masa lalu kelam di balik seringaian angkuh itu. Mereka hanya boneka kosong bernyawa yang mencoba terlihat normal. Karena ketika takdir itu datang dan memulai permainannya. Semuanya akan terbongkar. Rahasia itu. Masa Lalu kelam itu. Semuanya akan terungkap. Tak ada yang mampu melawan Takdir, karena Takdir sendiri yang mengatur mereka.

Dan permainan Takdirpun sudah di mulai...

.

 **Bunga Dandelion terlihat sangat rapuh, namun sangat kuat, sangat indah, dan memiliki arti yang dalam. Kuat menantang angin, terbang tinggi dan menjelajahi angkasa, dan akhirnya hingga di suatu tempat untuk tumbuh menjadi kehidupan baru.**

.

:: ::: ::

.

Iyaaaaaaa, saya tau hutang saya banyak. MAAFFFF *bungkuk2

Tapi greget aja mau publish nih ff, dan saya berjanji! *sikap Hormat ala SnK* akan melanjutkan ini ff setelah ff saya yang sudah publish duluan ada yang tamat satu. Hehe

Dan tentang ini ff.. emmm entahlah.. jarang-jarang aku bikin plot buat ff ku loh.. ini ff pertama yang plotnya udah aku beresin sampe ending, jai gak usah terlalu mikir lagi kalau mau update. Gak kaya ff lain yang harus nyari ide dadakan kalau mau update.

Dan sekali lagi MAAAFFF *bow sampe sujud* sepertinya ada ff aku yang bakal di discontinued(?) emm SO SO SORRYY T3T

.

.

.


End file.
